Heather (Antithetist)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Witch (favored) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Aklo, Dwarven, Elven, Halfling, Sylvan Deity: None Abilities STR: 08 -1 (-02 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 20 +5 (17 pts, +2 racial) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-04 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 8 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Witch) AC: 12 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: -01 = (00) + STR (-01) + Misc (00) CMD: 11 = + BAB (00) + STR (-01) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (00) + CON (01) + Misc (01)* Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = (02) + WIS (01) + Misc (00)** * = +1 from Resilient trait ** = +2 vs Charm and Compulsion effects from Birthmark trait Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/- Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Quarterstaff: Attack: -01 = (00) + Ability (-01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6-1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Light Crossbow: Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 80' Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Int) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Witch Bonus Feat: Humans gain a bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: Humans gain one additional skill rank per level Class Features Witch Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, no armor or shields Cantrips: Prepare 3 cantrips /day Spells: Arcane casting from the Witch spell list, DC 15+ Spell Level Hexes (DC 15): Evil Eye (Su) - Standard Action. One foe within 30' suffers -2 to AC, ability checks, attacks, saving throws or skill checks (Heather's choice) for 8 rounds, or 1 round with a successful Will save. Mind-affecting effect. Healing (Su) - Standard Action. Functions as a Cure Light Wounds spell using Heather's Witch casting level. Once a creature has benefited from the Healing hex, it cannot benefit from it again for 24 hours. Witch's Familiar: Crow (Raven) - +3 Appraise. Speaks Aklo. Alertness, Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Empathic Link Patron: Trickery Feats Extra Hex (Level 1): You gain one additional Hex. Spell Focus (Enchantment): +1 DC on Saving Throws vs Heather's Enchantment spells Traits Resilient (+1 trait bonus to Fort saves) Birthmark (+2 trait bonus to saves vs Charm and Compulsion effects) Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Bleed * Charm Person * Dancing Lights * Command * Daze * Comprehend Languages * Detect Magic * Cure Light Wounds * Detect Poison * Enlarge Person * Guidance * Ill Omen * Light * Mage Armor * Mending * Sleep * Message * Purefy Food and Drink * Read Magic * Resistance * Spark * Stabilize * Touch of Fatigue Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level (DC 15) Level 01 (DC 16) * Detect Magic * Charm Person (DC 17) * Guidance * Ill Omen * Message * Sleep (DC 17) Skills Skill Points: 08 = (02) + INT (05)/Level; FC (00), Race (01) (Witch) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 08 0 0 5 +3 Familiar Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 05 0 0 5 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -2 +0 Heal 05 1 3 1 +0 Intimidate 02 1 3 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 5 +0 Linguistics 0 0 5 +0 Perception 03 0 0 1 +2 Alertness (familiar granted feat) Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Prof (Fortune Teller) 07 1 3 1 +2(item) Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 09 1 3 5 +0 Stealth 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 02 1 3 -2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Quarterstaff 00 gp 04 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 04 lb Bolt (20) 02 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Winter Blanket 05 sp 03 lb Hooded Lantern 07 gp 02 lb Oil, 1 pint 01 sp 01 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb MW Fortune-teller's Deck 50 gp 01 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 Finances PP: 03 GP: 17 SP: 04 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'5" Weight: 95 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Heather's bony frame is hunched and twisted, wrapped in a knitted shawl and leaning heavily on a staff. With her face averted from an onlooker's gaze, as it usually is, only the smooth skin of her bare arms and the jet black sheen of her hair indicate that she isn't the wizened old crone she appears. Upon catching sight of her face her youth does become evident, but the general impression of her appearance is hardly improved. One side of her face obviously suffers from some kind of strange paralysis, leading to her left eye being permanently stretched wide open and unblinking; to make matters worse, it occasionally rolls about or fixes a sudden stare in a direction quite independent of its twin. Likewise, one side of her mouth twitches erratically and gives all her facial expressions an unsettling asymmetry. If one was to take pains to find something to compliment about Heather's appearance, it would have to be her complexion - pale almost to the point of translucency, smooth and completely unblemished. Always accompanying her is a huge black crow, which hops freely about her person, nuzzling her affectionately with its beak and looking about it with an unsettling gleam in its beady eye. Demeanor: Heather tends to avoid strangers, and even when talking to someone she will keep her face turned away, hidden behind a black curtain of hair, and her eyes on the floor. It would be easy to assume that this is down to extreme shyness, but that's wide of the truth. In fact Heather has just got used to the idea that her appearance tends to provoke reactions ranging from suppressed horror (from those who fancy themselves kind) to open hostility (from more guarded and superstitious folk). A lifetime of such treatment has left Heather with a strong self-preservation instinct and a tendency to assume the worst of people. Background: Heather was born to honest rural folk, their first child. She came into a happy and secure world, with extended family all around her. She should have grown up a simple, pretty country girl - but fate had something else in store. Her first memory is the crow that perched atop her cradle one morning when she awoke, ruffling its feathers and watching her - lovingly, it seemed to her, as she gurgled happily and extended one chubby hand towards the bird. Her parents tried to shoo the crow away, but to no avail - always it returned to its vigil, cawing triumphantly, and they soon sank into despair, knowing the omen for what it was. They did their best to provide for their child, but all their efforts were cursed. Their crops failed, their milk soured, and all their efforts to conceive another child were in vain. Heather's body twisted and warped as she grew, until she was a hideous mockery of the daughter that they had wanted - and always that damnable bird was with her. They did their best to hide the cursed child from the prying eyes of their neighbours, but at last they could take no more - the girl was not theirs, something else had claimed her, and as long as they resisted their lives would be blighted. Heather was six years old when they took her deep into the forest and left her there to fend for herself. But of course, she wasn't alone. She didn't cry, and it never occurred to her to try to find her way back to her parents' village. Off she wandered, into the trees, as the crow nibbled tenderly at the lobe of her ear and began to whisper its first lessons. Familiar Leanan, Female Crow Familiar (stats as Raven) N Tiny animal Init +2; Senses low-light vision; Perception +9 AC 15, touch 14, flat-footed 13 (+2 Dex, +2 size, +1 natural)) hp 4 (1 HD) Fort +1, Ref +4, Will +4 Speed 10 ft., fly 40 ft. (average) Melee bite +4 (1d3–4) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Str 2, Dex 15, Con 8, Int 6, Wis 15, Cha 7 Base Atk +0; CMB +0; CMD 6 Feats Skill Focus (Perception), Weapon Finesse Skills Heal +3, Fly +6, Intimidate -1, Knowledge (Arcana) -1, Knowledge (Nature) -1, Knowledge (Planes) -1, Perception +9, Profession (Fortune Teller) +3, Spellcraft -1, Use Magic Device -1 Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (11/07/10) (Living PF Judge) level 1 *Approval (Date) (GlassEye) level 1 Category:Approved Characters